


Broken wings

by nanopax



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Harems, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love/Hate, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanopax/pseuds/nanopax
Summary: "She is the heroine you can meet, but you can't reach." That was people always say about her. The mysterious heroine who always save the days, but can't save herself from the monster she was. She is the beautiful angel, who has broken wings.[Nyx ulric x Reader]





	1. Chapter I

_Meeting people is not by chance_  
Its by fate,  
Either it give you a blessing or lesson.  
But, most of time, it give you lesson because  
Blessing is hard to find.

* * *

  
 You watched the dusk ascended slowly, a beautiful iridescent of reds and blues shading together with the orange gold sun slowly descended to earth. For many years, the glow and colours never changes nor it disappear. It only become more vibrant. The slow breeze pass your body, making your hair danced away and fluttering your kingsglaive jacket.   
  
  The sun finally descended. Now, the pale moon take its place as the citylights began to flickering bright. The palace began glow its own lights, being the heart of the city. The transparent glow of the walls reflects the citylights. You seated in the one of the best to see the sunrise or the the sunset, the palace rooftop.   
  
This place is your sanctuary. The only place where you will escape and hide to.   
  
   Suddenly, you feel your phone vibrating from your jacket pocket and quickly pulling the item out. A single tune echoing through the winds, tell-tale signs someone tries to reach you. Knowing who will call you at this time, you swiped your thumb across the green icon of receiver.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
_"(F/n), where have you been?! Don't you dare lie to me! You said you'll join us and meet us outside the palace, we've been waiting for 30 minutes. 30 minutes. Now, I want you to drag your ass here and meet you. I won't take a 'no'. You hear me?!"_ A strong yet, feminine voice barked through your phone.  
  
 You're lucky not to put your phone to your ears or your ear will be bleeding by now.  
  
_"(F/n)!"_ You sighed deeply before putting your phone to your ears. "Yeah, just wait for me. 5 minutes, that's all." You pressed the red end icon, tired of hearing her rambling at you. You slowly stand up and put your phone back into your jacket pocket, walked to the edge of the rooftop.  
  
  You feel the cold winds licked your face, slowly you spread your hands wide aligned one to another by the shoulders. You closed your eyes and lean your weight forward.  
  
You began to fall free.  


* * *

  
 "There is the girl we've waiting for."  
  
 You jogged quickly toward them, by them is Nyx, Libertus, Pelna, Luche and the fuming angry Crowe. You stopped in front of them, putting a single hand out motioning stop at them. "Sorry, I'm late. Lost track of time." You huffed heavily. "Yeah, you better be. We waited for you like 30 minutes, you said you'll be there. The first one. But, no. You are the last one who came." Crowe ranted.  
  
 "I said I was sorry. It won't happened again." You said with your special plead tone. "Aw, come on crowe. Can you see this kicked puppy eyes? She say sorry and promise won't do it again, right?" Libertus asked as he linked his arm around your shoulders, pulling your body close to his. "Fine. Come on, we have dinner to catch on." Crowe sighed and began to walk away with the others. Libertus Began to walk while resting his hands on your shoulders.  
  
The dinner came quick, everyone was enjoying their foods. Like usual. You watched the usual banters between Yama and Libertus, with Crowe's spicy remarks. Pelna shake his head in weary while enjoying his drink, probably due listening all of Libertus nonsense about the food taste. On the other side, Nyx and Luche are in deep conversation. You watched the two males in deep interest, in what topic they speaking. 

 You continued to watched two of them, until he noticed. And by **_he_** , is Nyx Ulric. The Hero of Glaive's. The smirking devil wolf. He noticed that you watched him, and of course he brushed it off with a devilish smirk when you turn your head aburptly. You can hear him chuckled at your slowing blush. Etro, you want to poison his beer. You scoffed in disgust and hatred as you bite another meat from the skewer.

"So, (F/n). What do you think about the new recruits attitude toward Luche?"  Nyx asked, one elbow rested in knee while the other rested in the wooden table. And with that, all attention fall to you. Zoning out, you slowly put the skewer down in the plate. You gulped down your meal before answering, "like the old ones, talking behind his back, pointing and making jokes about him will catch them. But, i give them a word or two this morning."

 Crowe quickly laughed out of control, snorting once a while as she hold her stomach while the other banging the table. You huffed in annoyanced as you continued to eat your dinner. The boys stared silently at you both in confusion as they watches you and Crowe. Crowe, who decided to ended her laughter, wiped a stray tear from her eyes as she inhales.

"And by giving 'a word or two' is kicking their sorry ass in magic training this morning. Man, gotta love the scream of fear from them. They squealed like pigs when (F/n) 'accidentally' throw them fireball." Crowe chuckled. Libertus, who finally understand, quickly joining with Crowe chuckles while Pelna smiled at you as he rubbed your already messy hair. Luche sighed heavily with a small smile graced his face and Nyx smiled-no, smirked at you as he chugged his beer down.

"That was a bold move for you, (F/n). But you did was the right thing to do. No harm done." Pelna assured you. You mumbled incoherent words, lip attached to the meat on the skewer. The others laughed at your antics as you smiled softly.

Tonight, as usual a wonderful night.

* * *

[ _Text: Nyx☆] hi, whats up? You still up yet?_

[ _Text: (F/n)] nyx, its late. Its 11 and i have extra hour for tomorrow._

_[Text: Nyx☆] good to know. Me too. Sorry for bother you. Good night._

_[Text: (F/n)] oke. Good night too nyx. Its alright. Bye._

 

 And there it goes another 15 minutes of your life and sleep wasted in replying Nyx message's. It was a normal routine that both of you, mostly him, developed. It was started with a simple and annoying greeting message from him in late night. It seem he has a secondary job, which is taking away your time and replaced it with disturbing hour.

 You checked your phone one last time, checking e-mails, messages, and last turned your alarm on. You put your phone on the nightstand and pulled your mahogany blanket as you curled in your tan coloured sheet. You sighed, turning around to facing the window. The window was closed tight, a colourful flowers pattern curtain hanging aside letting the city lights and especially the moonlight.

 A faded blue walls littered with various photo frame's and drawings. A small wooden cupboard stood next to the window, across the room a dresser with make-ups kit laying around, courtesy to Crowe. She said that make-up is essential to certain times. Beside the dresser, a wooden closet with full length mirror attached to the door. The closet was filled with clothes that yours and others, by others, like Crowe and the boys.

 They sometimes crashed at your place after drinking and often left their dirty outfits for you to laundry. You hated it sometimes but sometimes you enjoyed it. You like the feeling talking to a person in the early morning, talking while making them breakfast. Sharing coffee and thoughts. You sighed in heavy breath.

 It just a dream. A mere daydream that you create while on watch duty. The one you wrote on your notebook or the one you draw on your sketchbook. It was a thought that your heart ached for. 

 With a final thought, you closed your eyes. The drowsy feeling of sleep starting to crept into your system, you can feel the exhaustion that pent up by your body. And you welcome the calming slumber tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you are like a cat.

Your prediction was right.

 The next morning was raining. It was a small yet continuous rain with a lighter grey skies and occasion winds from west. You watched the raindrops from your balcony, sitting down on your soft cushioned chair with knee pressed to your chest as you sipped your lukewarm coffee.

 The pitter patter of rains on your rooftops mixed with the distant morning traffics created a simple melodies of life as you enjoy watching the skies continued to pouring.

 You bite down your last toast with butter spreaded on it, the loud crunch of it left you delighted as you finished your coffee.

 You grabbed your kingsglaive jacket, tying your boots as you tapped the toe twice before leaving your apartment with an umbrella. As soon as you locked your door, your phone started to buzz wildly.

_[Text: Crowe♡] hey, its raining. So, no magic training today ;D_

_[Text: Pelna◇] (F/n), rain check on picking you up. Sorry! (Btw see the pun?)_

_[Text: Luche La.] No magic training today. Report for hand to hand combat with sonitus and tredd._

_[Text: Axis Ar.] Could you help with report after training?]_

_[Text: Tredd fur.] Yo (F/n)_

_[Text: Sonitus bell.] I'll bring tea for you and latte for axis._

 The rain must be so bad, making the service run slow. You quickly typed back those who sent messages and replying it. A random smiling emoji for Crowe, a simple 'yes' and 'no' for Pelna, confirmation for Luche, a simple 'of course' for Axis, 'yeah' for Tredd and Sonitus. You pressed send button on phone screen, a colourful loading icon appeared before a green checklist replaced it.

 Your legs begans to walked faster, avoiding large puddle near the road, fearing to get splashed by speeding vehicles. Your boots squeeked in the puddle on the sidewalk as you gripped your white umbrella tighter. Soft gush of winds blow past you, sending a cool sensation of air to your body. Your body raked in shiver of cold, your messy hair danced away in air.

 You continued to walk before stopping in front of a flower shop, but not just any flower shop, it's Flora flower shop. The shop is still closed, knowing the pouring rain, Lilia probably still at the apartment, preparing foods for her family. Yet, in front of the shop, stood Nyx. Hands on his pocket with slight slouch slight leans on the wall.

"Nyx, what are you doing there?"

He turned his direction at you.

His deep blue eyes stared at you.

He began to tense.

In suprise and confusion.

"Waiting the rain to settle down, what's with the umbrella?" He asked. You gripped the handle tight, knuckle began to changed colour to white. You sighed heavily, walking toward him. "It's keeping me dry and allowed me to go to HQ. Wanna share?" You walked to him.

 The water drips from the umbrella to the dry concrete. A wet footsteps appear as you stand in front of him, both of you stared at each other, ignoring the harsh blows of wind. Nyx grabbed the handle with his one hand while the other hooked on your shoulder.

"Let's go."

 The walk toward the HQ was slow, both of you have to manage how to avoid overgrown puddles, tight places, and speeding vehicles. Nyx's arm still rested on your shoulder lazily, he kept his head forward. No words exchanged from both of you. Only silence, a calming one.

  From the corner of the street, you can see the black tall building of Kingsglaive HQ stood tall, even in rain. Both of you began to pick up the pace, as rain began to hit harder. Finally, after running while keep trying avoid rain and puddle, the two of you was wet from the top to bottom.

 And it seem, the lady of fortune mocked you both.

 "Woah, nyx. You okey, bro?" Libertus asked in concern. You could see the drenched uniform of him as well his dark hair, the water drips from your uniform, creating a small puddle beneath you. You untied your boot lace, putting it on your locker and taking a new and dry one out. 

 You huffed in annoyance. Of course, you forgot. You forgot that your extra uniform was in your laundry room. All dry and clean. It seem you are out of luck. "Hey, (F/n). What's wrong?" Tredd asked from his corner. You looked at him, before closing your locker. "I forgot to bring my extra uniform." You answered in defeat.

"Hhmm..that bad, huh? I think crowe or the girls have extra with them, maybe you could ask them. Stay there, I'll get it for you." And with that Tredd left you in the locker room, alone and freezing in cold. You sit down on the bench in front of your locker, pulling out towels to dry yourself.

 You began to dry your hair first and let it hanging, then you wiped your arms and legs. Luckily, your training outfit is still in the locker. Your blue t-shirt with black training pant and running shoes. With heavy heart, you changed into your training outfit.

 After a couple of minutes, Tredd appears with clothes and Crowe following behind him.You sighed heavily, taking the clothes from Tredd as he whistled his way out of the locker room, leaving you with Crowe.

 "So, i heard from libertus that you and nyx came here with umbrella. **Together.** any reason why?" She asked with a smirk.

 Breath, in and out. 

 She just playing you again. Like that one time, when Tredd give you a lift back home with his bike. Or when you and Axis went to bookstore together on your weekends. Or when Sonitus always give you hot tea with different flavors or a bitter black coffee. Or when Luche carried you in bridal style during one of missions, that one time when you broke your leg.

 And don't forget when Pelna always lend his jacket to you whenever you and the others eat outside. Or when Libertus kissed your cheek. That actually a dare from Tredd and that leave you a scar for a lifetime. Not that you hate Libertus or Tredd, it just that you hate when a person kiss or touching you without your permission, especially opposite gender.

 It's your self defense ever since the accident. The one you never speak of.

"He was waiting in flora's. Knowing the rain, i share my umbrella with him. He's gonna be come late and captain won't be pleased with it. So, i just pervent a disaster. Your welcome." You huffed in annoyance as you slam your locker shut.

 "Aww, come on (F/n). You are still the only gal that single and not having any serious relationship with guys. As your bestie, I've to find you one. Nyx is a good guy." She whined while walking beside you. "With a hero complex." You continued her word.

"Okay, fine. He is a good guy with a hero complex. But, atleast think about it. By the way, axis and sonitus is looking for you." She said. "Where?" You asked her, head facing her.

"In the document's room. Maybe, they want to have threesome in there. Kinky shit you know." She smirked.

"WHAT THE-CROWE?!"

 and here you are, figuring how in the world you have friend like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats up?! Nanopax here. A quick update, hoped you enjoyed. Thank you for the kudos and hearts


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital. Chocolate. Bluebell flower.

Raindrop. Waterdrop.

 Two same things, yet different meaning.

 One mean a liquids came from the sky, two mean a liquids came from something. In your scenarios, an IV lines. The hospital is the least place you wanted to be, beside the war. Various people come and go, some lives and some dies. Some are visited and some are not. The same scent hit you everytime and anywhere. You despised it.

   Sitting and alone, in this bed. Where many people died in this bed and many blood was spilled in this bed. You despised it. You want to leave but, you won't. Many people will be mad at you. Even him.

 "never knew you're fan of staying in the hospital. If i were you, I'll leave if i get the chance. Not a big fan of staying in the deathbed."

 Of course, he appears. Right when you want to go to sleep.

 "Never knew you're fan of visiting a person in the deathbed, nyx ulric." You snapped back, the IV line was strained by your sudden movement. You sighed, pulling the violet blanket closer to your cold body. Nyx, who silently took a seat in the plastic chair and put the bag in your nightstand.

 "So, who's visiting you before me?" He asked without glancing at you. He's looking at the flower vase in your nightstand, a bouquet of fresh lilies, white roses and baby breaths. All of your favorite flowers. "It was cor. He came visit after work to deliver some reports to me. He asked for my opinion and tactics." You answered as you rummaging through the bag.

 A box of chocolate. A black cat plushie with purple ribbon tied in its neck. A novel book. A full set of odd coloured hairpins. A bottle of pomegranate juice, a bunch of comics, a keychain And last, a red scarf.

 You stared at the last item, rubbing the quite rough fabric of wools as you inhaled the scent that lingers. A mix of cologne, liquor and last, bluebell flower. A smell you recognize from far away. You put the scarf around your neck as you slowly encircled it to your neck. The warmth temperature that came from the scarf quickly transferred to your body, warming your temperature.

  "So, it seem you like your gifts. I won't tell you who give it though, they won't like it if i spill the beans." He smirked as he leaned to the chair with his hands crossed and his eyes closed. Once again, you sighed. You know who send you those gift, you only allowed few people to get close to you so you put the pieces together.

 "The chocolate is crowe, caused she knew i'll get bored and probably need some snacks, the plushie is libertus, last week me and him happens to pass a toy shop and i look at the plushie, he must be thinking i want the plushie, book is pelna, we shared some books together, the hairpins is tredd, he knew that i hated bright colours and thus he bought it, the juice must be sonitus, he know that i like pomegranate when i eat the chocolates, the comics must be axis, i wouldn't missed the next edition of the super academy. Keychain, it woud be luche. He know i like collecting keychain." 

 You exhaled after replying to Nyx statement. He stared at you in disbelief while you began to try prying open the chocolate box lid. Keyword try.

 He coughed for a second before taking the box away from you, leaving you empty handed. He slowly open the lid, putting it under the box and returned it to your lap. "Thank you." You mumbled as you began to munching the sweet treat. "Anyway, i supposed to keep you entertain until the others arrived. They said they'll bring some food for you. Knowing the hospital food suck." He said. Nyx once again, looking at your direction.

  The rain began to eased up as the night getting darker. The once heavy pitter patter slowly turned into light tap on the windows. You looked at the distance pass the windows, into outside. 

 Where the lives just has begun.

  Staring at the windows, you noticed something. The way Nyx dressing for tonight was unusual. Wearing a black sweater with black jeans, his work boots and a navy blue jacket. He usually wears his glaive outfit after works. You turned your head toward him, meeting your eyes into him. 

 But, he wasn't in his chair. Instead, he was sitting in your bed, in front of you. Both of you stared at each other this time. Surrounding by the smells of flowers and chocolates as Nyx resting one hand to your face. 

 He slowly, shyly, inching closer to you. Now, both of his hands rested on the side of your face, gently pulls you closer to his face. Both your and his nose almost bumped to each other as your lips are getting closer. You gripped the sheets tight until your knuckles are white as you closed your eyes shut. 

 You can feel his warmth breath hovering your lips as you can feel his lips touching yours. And suddenly, you lost control. The kiss was soft and timid one, Nyx slowly connecting his lips with yours as you try to synchronize with him. Your hands now gripping his jacket tight, pulling him closer to you.

 The strong smell of cologne, liquor and bluebell flower hit you strong as you buried your face into his chest. Nyx, who out of breath, chuckled at your antic as he smiled while rubbing your back. "Not bad for a couple that start dating, huh?" He stated. You, on the other hand whines like a child as you buried yourself deeper to his chest.

 "Hey, it's not bad you know. You breath smell like medicines and choclates while i smell like cheap beer. But atleast, you managed to do it. Another step of our relationship." He smiled to you. You keep mumbling incoherent words to him as you gripped his jacket even tighter.

 And the worst thing is, that Crowe decided to pay a visit.

 "HEY, (F/N) GUESS WHO GOT YOU A CHOCOLATE PIE?!"

 She yelled as she opened the door, only to see you and Nyx chest to chest while you blushing and him breathless. She smirked as she closed the door again and shout, "NEXT TIME IF YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX ATLEAST NOT IN THE HOSPITAL!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posting. Welp. Sorry, for mistakes. This also up in tumblr.


End file.
